


nsfw (condoms not included)

by aoxkaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which aomine may know a little too much, and somehow kagami knows nothing about anything<br/>or (first time aokaga is entering a sex shop together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nsfw (condoms not included)

The fact that there were plastic dicks hanging from the ceiling should’ve been his incentive to turn around. But he was wearing slippers, and with a 85 kg (187 lb) blue haired teen pulling on him, his grip on the floor was limited. (And so where his choices.)

* * *

The soles of his basketball shoes tearing must have been a bad premonition, since his bumping into Aomine Daiki was _anything_ but pleasant. 

“Aomine? What’re _you_ doing here?”.  


Call him judgemental or whatever, but hell _no_ did Aomine look like someone who would willingly wake up before noon, good looking asshole or not. Nor did his good looks make him look like the person who would spend their time at a shopping mall this early in the day. 

The other teen made a ‘tch’ sound with his tongue, “Ask Satsuki,” he grumbled out, “She dragged me out of bed because she wanted to go shopping, but now I can’t even find her.”. He gave Kagami a look, “What’re _you_ here for?”.

Kagami scratches the back of his head, unsure if he wanted to tell Aomine or not. “Uh, well my basketball shoes ripped, so I’m getting a new pair.”. Aomine’s face lights up like a bulb. “Yeah? That’s way better than watching Satsuki look at two identical shirts and ask me which one is nicer. Let’s go get you some new shoes then, tiger.”.

And before Kagami could stop him, he was being dragged away.

It wasn’t long until they stopped in front of a store, but one look and he knew that this was anything but a shoe shop. It could be because there wasn’t even _one_  shoe display anywhere, but it also could be the inflatable sex doll standing next to the door. “Hey, Kagami let’s stop here for a sec, I ran outta condoms.” The redhead gave the other teen an incredulous look, “Uh, I- no you go ahead, I’ll wait here.“. Aomine rolls his eyes and gives him a frown, “Don’t be a fucking pussy Kagami, c’mon.”. And against his protests, they went in.

* * *

Look, he was no pervert. Contrary to his looks, he was, and could still be, considered as ‘pure’ and ‘naive’, at least compared to other teenage boys. But he really just couldn’t help but _stare_ at everything.(The fact that everything was so colorful and stupidly eye-catching wasn’t really helping.) He wasn’t dumb, and he _did_ live in America until high school, and these were the type of things his middle school buddies would talk about, too chicken to actually walk into one, but were idiotic enough to brag about how much they knew about those ‘sex shops’. Now he kinda wished he had payed some attention, because he looked like a vegetarian in a butcher shop. 

Absolutely clueless. 

His eyes wandered to an item wrapped in raunchy pink wrappings and it disturbingly looked like the back massager he had given his grandma last Christmas. “I didn’t think they sold massagers in stores like these…”, he trails off in Aomine’s directions and glances up to see the other teen looking at him like he grew another head. “What?!” He snaps, and Aomine promptly bursts out laughing. “Y-you can’t be kidding B-Bakagami!” Aomine sputters out between gasps of breath. He wipes away a rogue tear from the corner of his eye, and gives him a smirk, “That’s no back massager, “ Aomine gestures to the pink item Kagami had picked up, “that’s a vibrator.”. "A what?” Kagami’s voice comes out high and squeaky. “A- y’know..”. Aomine tells him while making the suggestive motion, and Kagami looks down at his hands in disbelief. The other teen walks past him mumbling things along the lines of stupid virgins and hard to find condoms. 

Kagami feels his face go bright red, and quickly sets the vibrator down and follows Aomine while stuttering out his denials. 

* * *

He swears that after this trip, he was never going to let himself get caught up in Aomine’s pace again. Somehow he feels like it was no coincidence that the condoms were right next to all the gravure magazines, and after several, 'Big Busty Babes’ covers and more than enough scantily-clad models, he’s going to make Aomine choke on Mai-chan’s latest swimsuit edition if he doesn’t hurry up. 

“What’s better?” Aomine throws him two boxes, “Should I buy the cherry or vanilla flavored ones?”. Kagami chucks the boxes of condoms right back at Aomine’s head in a fit of impatience, “I don’t know! Cherry? Just hurry the fuck up!” The other teen rubs the back of his head while slightly pouting, “Alright, alright! Cherry it is.”   


Kagami gives a sigh of relief as they head over to the cash register, and as they wait in line, he idly runs his hands over some ropes and beaded strings. His fingers get caught in one and an accidental tug makes the string break away from the rack and Kagami gapes, looking at Aomine for help. “Oh shit, I think I broke it!”, showing Aomine the disconnected ends. Aomine sighs through his nose. “Now you’ve gone a done it Bakagami, now we gotta go pay for it.” 

Kagami hangs his head in shame as they walk out of the store. Aomine turns around to look at him, “Alright, where do you wanna go? Nike? Adidas?”. Kagami shuffles his feet, “Uh, thanks.” He glances up to see the other’s perplexed expression. “What for?” Kagami scratches his head and nods in the general direction of the sex shop, “Y'know… there. Look, I owe you one, whatever you want.” 

And as soon as the words fell out of his mouth the confused look on Aomine’s face turns to one full of shrewd ideas. "Anything?” And Kagami contemplates taking it back, but it was his fault that the string broke, “Yeah, anything. But I’m not going to make you bentos for a month or anything like that!”.

“Alright!” Aomine heaves out and starts pulling Kagami along, “Let’s go then.” Kagami stops, “Go where?”. There’s a mischievous glint in Aomine’s eyes and he holds up the bag, “You have a favor to pay me back right? And plus, cherry is _your_  favorite isn’t it?” And Kagami’s mouth gapes open all the way out the mall. 

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in a long time (been busy with school and basketball), but managed to do this. hopefully its ok, and hopefully I'll be able to upload the second chapter of birds of a feather this month!! not sure if i should do an actual nsfw second part? what do you guys think??


End file.
